


Passionate Seduction [Levi x Reader - AU] LEMON

by StormyWhisper



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Lemon, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Party, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyWhisper/pseuds/StormyWhisper
Summary: I was forced to go out with my friends on Friday's night. I didn't want to. I wanted to spend the evening in bed, watching movies, reading a book. But now I'm sitting here in the club... and an excited smutty night is ahead.





	Passionate Seduction [Levi x Reader - AU] LEMON

I was in a club with Hanji and Sasha. They dragged me here after work despite the fact I didn’t want to come. My original idea of this evening was to lay in a bed, watch movies and then read few chapters of my favorite book. However, it didn’t go as I originally planned and I ended up in a club stuffed with people.

Hanji was rambling something about our boss Mike who she considered to be total jerk. “He’s sniffing people! Sniffing! It’s… hilarious!”

“Yeah, we know, Hanji,” I said. “We work there as well.”

“True but… you don’t come in a contact with him as much as I do. On the other hand,” she smiled deviously and took a sip from her gin and tonic: “Erwin… Erwin is Adonis. Trust me. He is a god.”

I rolled my eyes and scanned people around us. I looked down at the glass of vodka I’s holding in my hand and drink it all at once. I needed another one if I wanted to survive this Friday night. I sighed and looked at Sasha who didn’t pay any attention to Hanji. I smirked.

“What about you, Sasha?” I raised my eyebrows. “Someone you fucked recently?”

“[F/N]!” Hanji said in a shock and shook her head lightly. “You can’t just ask people something like that!”

“Really?” I leaned over the table toward them. “Then tell me… who did YOU fuck recently?”

She blushed. It was funny because she usually didn’t blush at all. There was almost nothing what could make her blush. But here we are today… on the Friday night in this stupid dancing club. She was embarrassed. On the other hand, it still would be nice to talk about some sexy stuff. I didn’t do that for a while, I was interested in their sex life as mine was most of the time equal to zero.

“Well…” she shifted in her seat. “You know… ehm…” she scratched her head when Sasha burst out laughing.

“You can’t mean this seriously. Mike? That sniffing bastard?”

I joined Sasha in laughing while Hanji turned red. I couldn’t help it – it was hilarious. “We know why you talk shits about him at least.”

She put her head in hands and muffled something, but I didn’t understand her a word. I doubted she said anything meaningful, so I didn’t bother asking.

“Do you know something?” I put the empty glass on the table and leaned in my seat. 

Sasha shrugged: “Not really. I heard that someone went on them in his office, that’s all.”

“In the office!” I was laughing even harder. “Hanji! You’re losing your mind, don’t you?”

She put down her hands and frowned at me: “You know, [F/N], I’m healthy woman. I have needs, and my vibrator can’t do all the work needed. For example, touching,” she raised her eyebrows. “However, the fact that we had sex doesn’t change anything on the fact that he is THE sniffing bastard.”

I shook my head unbelievable and stood up: “I’m going to order another drink. I’ll go for two… probably.” I tilted my head: “Do you want…” both of them nodded before I finished the question.

I was walking, or better worming through people, toward a bar. I squeezed myself between a couple which didn’t pay any attention towards its surrounding as both were doing a special examination of the other’s throat and a small blond girl. She smirked at me.

“I’m standing here for fifteen minutes and they’re already into that and still didn’t stop.”

I giggled and moved closer to her, so I wouldn’t have to scream out my vocal cords: “Well… too much alcohol does that to a person. You just forget that the original plan was to have sex somewhere and not make out near a bar.”

She laughed and reached her hand toward me: “Annie.”

I squeezed it: “[F/N].”

“It’s unusual to see here someone who is funny at least a little. By the way, I’ve never seen you here before.”

I smiled and waved at the bartender who was just standing there doing nothing. He moved towards us as slowly as possible. I rolled my eyes and answered: “Well… my two colleagues decided it’d perfect to have a girls’ night out. So… here I’m. I just need some more booze because if I don’t get some immediately, I’ll punch someone.”

The bartender finally came, and I ordered three vodkas instead of two I originally wanted, and the stuff girls were drinking. I turned towards Annie: “What do you drink?” 

She raised an eyebrow: “Jack Daniels. But I’m here with my friends…”

“You can join us. The box is big enough for fifteen people I guess and we’re only three. Just tell him what they drink.”

She ordered a beer and an alcohol I’ve never heard about before. I didn’t question it. I paid for the drinks and asked if someone’d bring them to our box. The bartender only nodded. I rolled my eyes once again and whispered “jerk” under my nose.

“Will you get your friends and come? We sit in that one,” I pointed at the box where Sasha was laughing at something Hanji just told you.

“Sure, see you there,” she waved and you and pushed through the crowd of people to get her friends. I pushed the other direction to join my friends.

“Drinks are coming. I met a girl at the bar,” I sat down and smirked. “I told her to join us with her friends. It could be fun.”

Both nodded and looked at me suspiciously. 

“Is a nice fucking coming?” Hanji asked with raised eyebrow.

I started to laugh: “Nope. I like penises, not vaginas.”

Sasha giggled: “Good to know. I hope that girl knows too.”

Annie with two girls appeared near the box as on the call. I introduced her to my friends while she did the same with hers. One girl, with grey eyes and black hair, was called Mikasa. The other one, cute ginger, introduced herself as Petra. When they sat down our drinks came. Finally.

“Vodkas?” a waitress I didn’t see before asked.

“To me! All of them!” 

She didn’t comment it. She was well-trained then – she didn’t even make a face. Hanji did that for her. When every single one of us had hers drink, I raised my up: “To the Friday night!”

“To the Friday night!” they repeated, and we cheered.

When I drunk my first vodka and put down the empty glass, I smirked at them: “We’re having interesting conversation before I went to order us drinks.”

Hanji rolled her eyes: “Wasn’t it enough, [F/N]? Do you want to get yourself off at home while imagining us fucking?”

I chuckled and shook my head: “No. It’s just more interesting than your talking about Mike… oh, wait…” 

She wanted to slam me on the head, but I moved away while laughing.

The ginger girl, Petra, looked at Hanji: “Mike? Mike Zacharias?”

Oh, wasn’t this world too small?

Hanji nodded: “Do you know him?”

“All of us do, actually,” she cringed her nose. “We’re classmates at the college, actually. Annie used to date him for a while. Right, Annie?”

She grimaced: “Well… I wouldn’t call it dating, Petra. You just romanticize everything.”

“Sorry,” Petra smirked and at looked at us: “They were fucking. Everywhere. Anytime. I was even afraid to cook in our kitchen. Or to sit somewhere. To even walk! I didn’t want any of his sperms. What if I touched it,” she looked at us seriously, “and I’d start to sniff people as he did?”

Every single one of us started to laugh. Maybe this night wouldn’t be such a waste of time as I originally thought. I took the second glass of my vodka and drunk it on one gulp. Hanji’s eyes met mine, she’s worried. I sent her a kiss and turned toward our new friends.

“We call Mike THE sniffing bastard,” I put a stress on THE as we usually did. The biggest sniffing bastard alive. “He is our boss.”

Mikasa looked surprised: “Really? Actually…” she looked at girls and at Annie specifically. “Didn’t Mike mentioned to you last time that they plan to go out as well?”

“Maybe he did, I don’t remember.”

“Do you remember at least something?” Petra asked her with a smile in her voice. Annie simply shrugged her shoulders and didn’t reply. 

Mikasa rolled her eyes: “They usually come here. Mike, that tall blond one…”

“Erwin!” Hanji exclaimed enthusiastically.

“Yes! That’s his name!” she smiled and continued: “My brother. That piece of shit Jean…”

I saw like Sasha stiffened. Oh, so Jean was the name of her last fuck…

“Eren. Hm, who else?” 

“Oluou?” Petra asked.

She shook her head: “No. I don’t think that Oluo goes out with them. Levi hates him.”

That meant that Levi was name of her brother. I wondered if his eyes were as gray as hers. I leaned into my seat and took my last glass of vodka.

“Don’t you want to slow do…”

“You guessed right. No, I don’t want to slow down,” I kicked in the last vodka and finally felt the booze in my head a little. “I think I saw Reiner with Mike and Erwin pretty often. Maybe he?”

Mikasa was thinking and shrugged it off: “It doesn’t matter. It’s so crowded here I doubt we’d meet them.” 

“I hope so…” Sasha whispered and looked away. Her eyes widened, and she immediately turned back. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!”

I looked where she was looking and saw six men talking near the bar. I smirked when I recognized Mike and Erwin. Reiner was leaning on the bar trying to order their drinks near that never-ending-making-out couple.

“Ladies,” you said and stood up. Your head was nicely spinning. “Any of you need another drink?”

“[F/N],” Sasha warned you with her gaze. “Don’t.”

I raised my eyebrows: “I don’t what?”

She shook her head: “I just remembered why we usually let her slowly dying in her apartment.”

Yes, true. When I got a little bit drunk, I lost my boundaries. And as I was three months without sex, I didn’t care. I ignored both Sasha and Hanji and walked toward the bar. Annie was smiling as well as Petra. That couple was irritating me, they didn’t even move an inch! I rolled my eyes. They couldn’t mean this seriously.

“Excuse me,” I stopped in front of them and they had to put a lot of effort to tear off from each other. Mike was standing closest and he turned around. His eyes started to shine when he recognized me. “You’re doing this for hours. Literally, FOR HOURS!” I emphasized last two words. “If you forgot how fucking works, go somewhere else at least and stop.blocking.the.bar.” I gritted my teeth. Both blinked for few times, mumbled ‘sorry’ and staggered away. I smirked and leaned on the bar. 

“Hi, Mike,” I greeted him without looking at him. But a pair of eyes was watching me closely, I could feel it almost physically. I turned toward the man who was watching me and my [e/c] orbs met grey ones. That must be Mikasa’s brother. Levi. He smirked.

“[F/N],” Mike leaned next to you on the bar. “I thought this kind of things aren’t for you.”

I shrugged: “The only thing why I usually don’t go out is, that I just simply don’t know when to stop,” without any order the bartender put a glass of vodka before me and mumbled ‘a freebie, for sending away that fucking couple’. I smiled at him, kicked in the vodka and put the glass back on the bar. “See?” I raised my eyebrows.

He laughed and pointed at the guys: “My friends. This is [F/N], she works for me. [F/N], you know Erwin,” he nodded at you, “and Reiner. This is Jean, Eren and Levi.” 

“Nice to meet you, [F/N],” that was Levi who said that. I turned toward him, and my eyes were slowly checking him out. His smirk grew wider. His black hair was undercut, and he was only slightly higher than I was. 

“Don’t you want to sit with us?” my eyes met with Mike’s again. “I’ll take the…”

“I’ll take the order,” Reiner interrupted me and smiled. “Just tell me what to take.”

I cocked my head to one side: “You know, there is six of us. Do you think you can handle that many women?”

He chuckled: “I don’t see any problem with that.”

“Oh,” I continued, “don’t forget that one of them has a huge problem with alcohol.” I pointed at myself which made him laugh. When he still insisted he will order everything, I told him what girls were drinking.

“Is there someone from the work?” Mike asked, and I couldn’t help myself.

“Oh… that one girl you, reputedly, know pretty personally and Sasha,” after saying that, my eyes wandered towards Jean who looked a little bit surprised. However, that surprise was soon exchange by resolution and lust. Well, well, well… sexy time for Sasha tonight. She should thank me later.

“That one… oh,” he hit his forehead with a palm. “You mean Hanji.”

“Ten points for Gryffindor!” I winked at him. “We also met here three girls tonight who knows you.”

“Do they?”

“Yep,” I said and stopped near the box where all of them were sitting. “Hello, girls. I brought us a company.”

Sasha looked at me, then at Jean and hissed: “I’m going to kill you. Slowly. And I’ll fucking enjoy it.”

I showed a tongue at her and sat down between the girls: “So what, do you still want to join?”

Jean didn’t hesitate at all and sat down next to Sasha hypnotizing her with his eyes. She was trying hard to look anywhere else but him and it made me smile. 

“Girls,” Mike bowed slightly and smiled. “Nice to see you all together.”

All of them sat down. I was sitting next to Mikasa and Levi sat down between two of us. He’s muttering something to his sister who only rolled her eyes and snapped something back at him. I wondered what they were talking about, but Erwin spoke up, so I looked at him instead.

“So, girls… how is your night going?”

Annie smirked: “How do you think, Erwin?” she took up her drink and kick the rest of her whiskey in her mouth. The same waitress as before brought another round and put three vodkas in front of me. I started to laugh.

“Well, Reiner…” my eyes found his, “if I didn’t know you better, I’d say that you’re trying to get me drunk.”

“Enjoy,” he said as the waitress put three vodkas in front of him as well. He raised one of the glass and clicked it to mine I already had in my hand. “Cheers,” he winked and drunk the whole cup at once. I did the same.

I felt that intense gaze on myself again. When I look to the side, my eyes met with Levi’s. However, they started to move down my body and it took such a long time till they got back to my face. Or at least it seemed so. I felt as I was getting wet and shivered a little. He noticed and smirked. Maybe some sexy time is waiting for me as well?

“[F/N]… beautiful name,” he whispered – if it is called whisper in such a loud environment. “How come I’ve never seen you before in Mike’s work?”

I shrugged and ruffled my [h/l] [h/c] hair. “I’m editor. I usually don’t come out of my office if it’s not needed.”

His eyebrows raised, and I saw that Mikasa stood up with Eren. “Hm…” I muffled and took a sip from another glass. He turned around and frowned. He wanted to say something to Mikasa, but she just frowned back and left with Eren closely following her. He shook his head before looking back at me. He wanted to say something, but I stopped him by putting my palm on his beautifully shaped lips.

“Do you hear that?” 

He mumbled no into my palm. It made me shiver again. “It’s Top of the World. A song by Kimbra,” I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. “If you excuse me for few minutes, I just have to dance.”

I stood up, drunk the drink I was holding in my hand and walked around him towards the parquet full of people. I started to move my hips to the rhythm of my favorite song. I was dancing as if no one and nothing existed. It was only me and music. A hand gently touched my hip from behind and a strong body pressed to mine. I moaned.

“You’re such a tease,” Levi whispered into my ear and started to move with me to the rhythm of the song. Our bodies so close that it looked like if we were one.

“A tease?” I asked breathless and turned around to face him. Our bodies clicked together as we were both under a spell of that music.

He bit gently my ear: “Yes, a tease. The biggest tease I’ve ever met.”

“Why so?” 

He licked the place on my ear he bit before, and his arms hold me tightly against him. Even if I wanted to move away, I couldn’t. Thank God, I just didn’t want to. I felt his hard penis pressed against my belly. It made me smile.

“That mouth of yours… your moves… you,” his hands started to wander on my body and squeezed by butt. “I want to fuck you.”

“I can feel it,” I hissed into his ear and turned around once again as the rhythm of the song changed. 

“Are you dripping from the wetness between your thighs?”

“Want to check it up?” I asked while moving down his body by my back and up again. I caught his hand and directed it under my skirt. I was fan of skirts which were, at least at one side, cut. So it was pretty easy for him to get where he wanted so desperately to be. Where I wanted him so desperately to be.

He moaned when he touched me down there and I leaned closer in him, enjoying his touch. I turned my head as much as my bones would allow me and kissed him hungrily. Our tongues started to fight for dominance and nor of us wanted to lose.

“Come to my place,” he broke the kiss. “Let me take care of you.”

I nodded slightly and kissed him again. His fingers left me, and I cried unhappily. He dragged me toward the table to take things which we left there. In the corner, Hanji and Mike were making out. Annie was sitting in Reiner’s lap and the rest was gone.

“We are going,” I said them, not that they were listening. “Enjoy fucking,” I added playfully and took my things as Levi did. He chuckled and motioned toward the exit. I was following him and watching as he took up his phone to call a taxi. 

When we got out, the cold breeze made me shiver. I put on my coat which I was clenching in my hand before. Levi’s hand hugged me around my waist. I was thinking about my possibilities… Even though I missed sex – I broke up with my boyfriend some time ago – I wasn’t really that type of person. That person who enjoyed one-night stands. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. It’d be okay. If Mike and Erwin didn’t know Levi, I wouldn’t go for it but… both of them were decent guys and I needed to feel someone else’s touch again.

“Penny for you thought?” he breathed in my ear while saying it.

I smiled, still dizzy from the alcohol I drunk: “Honestly? I’m thinking about running away.”

He smirked: “Do you?” 

I looked at him and nodded in a response.

“And will you?”

I leaned into him and kissed him passionately: “No.”

 

******

He unlocked door to his apartment. My jaw dropped down – it was huge. Literally huge. Two walls were made off windows and I could see night city spreading in front of me.

“Wow,” I whispered, and Levi hugged me from behind.

“Do you like the view?” he nibbled my ear gently and I shivered. 

I nodded, and my thoughts were wandering around him standing here with other women. As if he could read my mind, he said: “I usually don’t bring women to my place. But I couldn’t resist. I knew you’d love the view. You look like a dreamer.”

I laughed quietly and shook his hands off me. I walked toward one of the windows and looked down. We were so high. I smiled.

“Do dreamers love vodka so much as I do?” I still felt a little bit dizzy, but the alcohol effects were slowly fading away. I didn’t like it. I needed another drink because without it I’d run away. And I didn’t want to run away. I wanted to enjoy this night as much as it was possible. 

He chuckled. I heard that he sat down on the white sofa I saw when we got in: “I’m also sure because of that.”

I turned toward him and frowned: “How so?”

“It gives you possibility to act anyhow you want to. You just throw away every boundary which is limiting you in that very moment. You can do whatever you want” he leaned into the sofa more and smirked, “as, for example, going with a stranger to his place.”

He cocked his head and started to check me out with his eyes. I blushed. I.Fucking.Blushed! I couldn’t help it though. His gaze was so intimate, full of promises. He was practically undressing me with his eyes. My whole being was trembling just by watching him watching me. I should slap myself. I wasn’t high school student anymore, but a grown-up woman. My age said so at least. However, despite the fact I ended up in a bed with more men in my life, none of them was so charismatic as Levi.

His eyes found mine again and he motioned toward small bar in a corner of the room: “Drink?”

I nodded and watched him standing up, walking toward the bar and I couldn’t help the moan which came out my mouth. He looked at me over his shoulder and raised one eyebrow. I looked out the window instead because I was so unbelievable embarrassed. How come I was moaning while only watching him walk? 

“You know,” he started while taking out bottles and glasses, “I’ve never met a woman like you.”

“You don’t know me,” I muttered and took few steps toward the sofa, but I didn’t sit down. 

“True,” he smirked and poured two drinks. Vodka for me, whiskey for him. He slowly walked towards me with both glasses and handed me one. “On a successful evening.”

I clicked my glass with his and smiled: “On a successful evening.”

He put the glass near his lips and took few slow sips while watching me as I drunk the whole glass at once. He smirked again and did the same.

I looked around myself and my gaze fell on a big stereo in the corner. I physically felt how excited I became.

“Could I?” I asked him while turning my body towards the stereo.

“Whatever you please,” he poured the words out of his mouth and I shivered again. I couldn’t wait on the moment when I would jump at him, but something in me wanted to avoid it for as long as possible.

I went through CDs which were put in the CD holder. None of the interprets was familiar to me. I frowned.

“Ehm…” I started and did one step back, but I crashed in Levi, who stood behind me out of nowhere. I would fall if he didn’t catch me. 

“Be careful,” he whispered a hoarse voice and run by his palms over my arms. I closed my eyes thinking what else those hands could do to me.

“It’s hard when you’re so close.”

He chuckled and took one of the CDs out. Kings of Leon… I heard that name but never listened to anything the band produced. He put the CD in the stereo and clicked for few times till he found a song he wanted to play. Captivating and a little bit different music from the standard started.

“What’s the name of the song?” I asked and closed my eyes to let it get under my skin. I was moving my hips from side to side. I loved music and I loved dancing.

“Closer,” he said and grabbed my hand to draw me toward his body. We’re moving together to the rhythm of the song, body on body and I could feel how Levi was slowly but surely subduing me. 

“Kiss me,” I whispered to his neck. He touched my chin to lift my head and took hold of my mouth. At first, he was kissing me gently, only moving his lips without doing anything more. Out of sudden he bit me in my lower lip and I hissed. He sucked that place carefully. His tongue found its way into my mouth and I moaned.

He pulled away and I leaned over to him. I didn’t want the kiss to end so soon. He smiled and touched my cheek lightly. 

“Come,” he said and pulled me with him. He opened the door and behind them was the biggest bedroom I’ve ever seen.

“What are you doing for a living?” I asked. 

“I'm a photographer,” he let go of my hand while I’s walking around the room amazed. I heard a silent click and by peripheral seeing saw a flash of the camera. I turned towards him. Another flash.

“What are you doing?” I asked while smiling. Flash again.

He bent down his camera and smirked: “Taking photos of you, that’s what I do.”

“Why?”

He shrugged: “I’m just sorry I didn’t take any while you’re watching out the windows in the living room. It’d be a beautiful photo.”

I blushed. I should do something about that. I cleared my throat and look at his bed. The covers were dark blue, the ones on pillows were white. I bit my lip and took in a deep breath.

“Do you want to run away?” he asked and placed the camera on a bedside table. I only nodded. “Should I let you run away?”

Our eyes met, I bit my lower lip harder. His eyes slipped to my mouth, then back to my eyes. I shook my head. He smiled and closed the distance between us. 

I leaned to him to kiss him, but he put his fingers on my mouth. I frowned. What the hell…

“I want to see you strip at first, Kitten,” he whispered and sat down on his bed. An evil smile on his lips which was turning me on so freaking much. I was wetter than ever before. If he never met a woman like me, I could definitely say that I’ve never met a man like him.

“Kitten?” I raised an eyebrow and he smiled.

“And aren’t you one?” he stripped off his jacket and folded it next to him. 

“Why should I be?” I was confused.

He laughed quietly and looked at me: “In the club? You’re showing your claws, you wanted to play so badly,” he paused and checked out my whole body. “And now? Now you hide them. You want to run because the game is, maybe, too dangerous for you?” it was a question. I swallowed but didn’t answer. “So, Kitten,” he leaned on his side and held his head against his palm, “will you strip for me?”

I was standing there, watching him, thinking about a possibility that he wasn’t serious. But his eyes, his body language told me, that he was. I swallowed and looked at the camera which was lying on the bedside table. It was pretty far away but… him, taking photos of me while stripping for me, while trying to seduce him… it turned me on.

He realized where I was looking, and his smirk grew wider: “Do you want me to take photos of you?”

I nodded. He got up and took the camera. I licked my lips and our eyes met once again: “What I’ll get for an exchange?” I asked confidently despite the fact I wasn’t feeling confident at all.

“Whatever you want.”

I thought about it for a minute: “Full service breakfast. And you’ll only wear an apron. Nothing else.”

He laughed loudly and uncontrollably: “I expected anything despite this. Okay,” he nodded. “You can expect full service breakfast.”

“While you’ll serve it in an apron,” I added.

He smiled: “I only in an apron.”

“Okay,” I inhaled deeply while listening to the music which was playing from the living room. “I’ll need something more…”

“…suitable for stripping?” 

“Yes,” I nodded. He motioned at the wall in front of bed. There was a big LCD television. He turned it on and clicked on YouTube. “Your choice,” he winked and sat down on the bed. He held the camera in one hand and by other, he passed me a remote control. 

I started to click the letters till I found the song which I wanted. I clicked on play and a dubstep remix of Katy Perry’s E.T. started to play. I inhaled once again, put the remote control on a cabinet and turned to Levi. He raised one of his eyebrows and position the camera in front of his eyes. Click. The first photo was taken.

I started to move my hips suggestively and gradually added other parts of my body. My hands reached the first button on my shirt and opened it. I bit my lip and a flash blinded me a little. I opened another button, and then another. In a few seconds, my shirt was opened, and Levi could see my simple lace bra. He took in a deep breath as I started to turn around while slowly undressing the shirt. I threw it away and could hear another click of his camera followed by flash. I swallowed and reached with my fingers behind my back to unhook my bra. Still dancing to the rhythm of the song. When I unhooked it and as elegantly as possible threw it away, I cupped my breasts and turned to Levi, who was slowly stroking his member. The camera was placed next to him, forgotten.

“No more photos, sweetie?” I asked and slowly let my arms seductively slip along my body. His eyes focused on my breasts and he squeezed his penis harder. I smiled. My fingers found the button on my jeans. I was swaying my hips while opening it, my breasts gently bouncing, hypnotizing Levi’s gaze. He let go of him, took the camera and my hand slipped in my panties. He took in a deep breath and clicked. Flash. 

My fingers bored into the wetness between my legs and I moaned. I pulled the hand out and smirked. I turned my back to him again while bending over to unlace my knee-high shoes. When I was done, I stepped out of them and kicked them away. I knew that it wasn’t the sexiest thing which I could do, but I needed to get them out of my way. I didn’t turn around when I started to pull down my jeans still moving to the rhythm of my favorite song. I bent over again and heard another click. Oh my God, I couldn’t believe how that sound and the flash were turning me on. My whole body was shaking with lust. 

I turned toward him. He was watching me, his lips parted a little, his eyes shining. His cock out, huge and hard waiting for me. I licked my lips and took few steps till I stood in front of him. He looked up at me: “You’re the most beautiful and sexiest woman I’ve ever seen.”

I turned my back to him and started to move around him, giving him his personal lap dance. I leaned into him and his hands found its way toward my breasts and cupped them. He kissed me just under my ear and then sucked. I shivered. I pulled away and knelt in front of him. My hand reached toward his member and slightly stroked him. He held his breath in.

I bent over, my tongue circled the top of his cock. I didn’t break the eye contact, I didn’t want to. I wanted to see his reactions. I took his tip in my mouth and sucked a little. He moaned. I licked him from the top to bottom. When I got to his balls, I sucked them. I saw that it took him a lot to be in control. I licked him back to the top and took him fully in the mouth. I started to bop my head up and down, helping myself with one hand. His fingers squeezed my hair.

“Fuck, [F/N],” he said between moans. “I don’t want to come now,” he was gritting his teeth. 

I let my hand slide down. I took him in fully and he gasped and moaned. I could feel him in my throat – he was choking me, but I didn’t mind. It turned me on. I loved giving deep throat. But the fact was, I never did it to someone who was so gifted as Levi. I pulled away and smiled at him. 

“You’re going to be my dead tonight, Kitten,” he smirked and stood up, pushing himself in my mouth again. His hand kept my head steady while he was pumping in and out, choking me. I didn’t have enough oxygen and was trying not to cough. 

“Suck,” he said when he was almost out. I did as he asked me to, as a good girl. My hand found its way toward his balls and squeezed them a little. 

“[F/N], don’t fucking dare to stop!” he mumbled and begun to pump in and out of my mouth again till the moment he came hard deep in my throat. When he pulled out, I started to cough. 

He smirked and helped me stand up only to throw me on the bed. I fell face down still coughing, trying to catch my breath and wanted to get up, but he turned me around and pulled down my panties, the only piece of clothing which was left on me. He grabbed my ankles and stretched my legs wide. I moaned at the sight of him bending over. His first lick was gentle.

“You’re so wet, Kitten,” he whispered hoarsely. “You want to play a lot, am I right, Kitty cat?”

“Yes, Levi,” I moaned out as he started to lick me more intensively. He pushed in me one of his fingers and move it in and out. My walls tried to squeeze him desperately, wanting more. He sucked my clit hardly and I cried out both from pain and pleasure. 

His one finger was joined by another one while he was still licking and sucking me. I felt in my belly that I’s going to come soon. Feeling of pleasure was going through my whole body and I wasn’t capable to think straight. My hips were moving towards his tongue and fingers and when he increased his pace, I cried out his name finally coming, my back arching up. I fell back and tried to catch my breath.

“I’m not done with you, Kitty cat,” he said, and I opened my eyes to look at him. He was hard again, and my walls clenched at the premise of him inside me. He stood up, kicked away his shoes and stripped fully. He grabbed his camera and took another picture of me as I was laying there, waiting for him, knees softly bent. He put it back on the bedside table. 

He climbed at me and wanted to push in, but I turned us around. I was sitting on the top smirking at him. I took him in one hand and guided his tip in me. He really was huge. I moved down his length, moaning as he was filling me whole. 

“Oh my god, Levi,” I sighed when he was fully in and started to move up and down slowly. He moaned and grabbed me by my hips increasing my pace. It was unbelievable how full I was, how he was stretching me out. As if it was not enough, his hips started to move up and down meeting mine in never-ending dance of pleasure. 

My hands found its way toward my breasts and I pinched my nipples, almost coming again. When he saw, what I did, he sat up, still full in my and took one of the nipples in his mouth, sucking deeply. I was moaning even louder. That pleasure was unbearable. His other hand was supporting my back, so I wouldn’t fall while I was still moving my hips. He moved his mouth toward my other nipple and bit it a little. I lost breath and sighed when he started to suck it. I came hard again and if it wasn’t for his hand, I would fall.

He stood up with me still in his lap. I hugged him around his shoulders to not fall. Then he slammed me to the wall, holding my thighs and driving in and out of me at an incredible pace. I couldn’t take it anymore, it was too much. I rested my head against the wall while he was sucking my neck. I will definitely have love marks in the morning, but I just didn’t care. He was slamming in and out of me while I clenched my walls around him. He moaned. My throat was like a desert, I wasn’t capable to say anything nor moan anymore. 

“[F/N], Kitty…” he whispered hoarsely. 

“Levi,” I managed to say as hoarsely as he. 

“Catch me hard,” he sucked my earlobe and I nodded softly. He threw me on the bed again but before I could do anything, he turned me around and pulled on all fours. When he drove in me, I cried out desperately. His fingers found their way to my clit. That penetration and touch of his fingers was enough to make me come again. I almost fell on my face if Levi’s hand didn’t grab me by my hair to keep me steady. Rhythm of his strokes increased and was rougher than before. I thought I was going to collapse soon. He drove into me one last time before pulling out.

“Kitty Cat,” he said, catching his breath. I knew what he wanted. I slipped from the bed and took him fully in my mouth. I was pumping my head up and down and it didn’t take long, he came hard in my mouth.

“Oh, my fucking God, [F/N]!” he cried out. I swallowed and looked up at him. Unbelievably tired. 

“Come,” he helped me to get into the bed and covered me by a blanket. “Rest, Kitten,” he said and kissed me softly on my lips.

I closed my eyes and thought, he will lie down next to me. But he didn’t. I frowned and looked at him. He was folding his and my clothes. He placed them in a wardrobe and took his and my shoes and left the room.

“Clean freak,” I muttered under my nose and fell into a satisfied sleep.


End file.
